


Come hang, Let's Go Out With A Bang!

by lclghost



Category: BREU, Broken Reality Extended Universe
Genre: Gen, Mafia AU, all three of them are new cats, also not betaed, and theres just personified cats here, bc stormys been a lil shit since hes been back from the vet, hey what if i made a mafia au with my cats, i didnt proof this, i said like, its just my cats, soft sighs, the so called cops are grimm hudson and tonks, there are people reading sfc or nu and coming to my account thinking im cool, welcome my name is ghost and im writing fanfiction for anything istg, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lclghost/pseuds/lclghost
Summary: A small snippet into the lives of The Family, and how the current leader came to be
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Come hang, Let's Go Out With A Bang!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amberquartz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberquartz/gifts).



“Something has to change here.”

Three heads turned to look at him.

“The hell is that supposed to mean, kiddo?”   
  


He put his hat down on the table. His outfit was one you would expect from a newsletter boy, with plaid suspenders and a white shirt, plaid slacks and a small jacket. His bowtie and his hat was the only thing to catch attention; the tie was bright yellow with happy faces all over it, his hat an all black newsletter cap with a single neon green Worm-on-a-String attached to the little circle in the center top. His yellow eyes darted nervously around the room, looking at the three older women around him.

He is a baby compared to them. And each of them were practically royalty compared to his little newspaper boy ass. 

Each of them looked sort of like him: dark skin, black hair, yellowish-green eyes, and long nails. But each had their own uniqueness. One had vitiligo all over her skin, so many that she almost looked like a tortie cat. Her hair was silk pressed and pulled back in a ponytail. Another was a petite lady who’s teeth were jagged, with a flat face. However she also was dressed like a rich widow, in a fluffy fur coat and covered in diamonds. The last was a much taller lady who was littered in scars, making her look more like a tigress. Her hair was so frazzled that it looked like she got shocked by something.

“I mean something has to change! Did you see the others? The new fucking police?” He held out his hands. “They can’t keep doing this! I’m going to lose my marbles!” 

The three women looked between themselves, before the biggest of the three - longingly named Mama by the group - spoke up.

“How can you change things?”

“I’ll take over the family business.”

Three pairs of yellow-green eyes widened. 

The Family was always accepting of new members, as far as he knew. How he made it in the top circle, he could never figure out. He just knew they owned an illegal drug ring, and their leader was… Older. 

“You think you can replace… Boss?” Mama poked his side, causing him to hiss a little. “Even I can’t beat him in a fight.”

“I’m not asking to fight him! I’m not asking to replace him, either. I want to protect him! I can do that! I can stand up against them.” He made some fights and punched the air. “I’m strong enough.”

“Kiddo…” Dyna, a much smaller black lady than Mama, looked at him with a curious look in her eyes. “I know you just got back from jail but… don’t you think it’s a bit soon?”

“What?” He looked at her. “No!”

“Yea, you’ve never been on the streets before…” Mama frowned. “Are you sure you want t-”

“I say do it, beat the bastard’s ass.”

“Daisy, please…”

“What? He’s got a bitchass face that needs to be punched. If that’s not a good enough reason to ask Boss to step down so the kid can step up, then I don’t know what is.”

Mama sighed. “Fine, but don’t get upset if Moo says no.”

Stormy smiled.

“He won’t. Those police fuckers are gonna learn not to mess with my family.”

With that, he got up and left the three ladies to themselves. 

Daisy turned to the other two.

“10 bucks says the gods are going to be pissed about this.”

“Heavenly squirt bottle?” Dyna shrugged. “I don’t think he’s had a proper meeting with it yet.”

Mama shook her head. “How long do you think Moo’s going to stare at him until he breaks.”

“I mean… his arthritis has gotten pretty bad over the past few years…” Dyna messed with the fluff around her face. “He might actually let the kid step up.”

Daisy sighed. “I remember when he was just a baby. Wow did he grow up on us. Well, I have a shower to go take, so see yall later.”

With that, the meeting dispersed. 

Mama mused to herself…

Oh how kids grow up these days.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways this was amber's fault, go [check her out](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberquartz/pseuds/amberquartz)


End file.
